


Rising Gods

by wherenonagoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Modern Pantheon AU, Multi, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenonagoes/pseuds/wherenonagoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people are in need, gods rise to meet them. Though they might not know of them, they know them, and recieve help when they may think themselves in the deepest of valleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of ficlets for my modern pantheon au and there might never be a real plot, also the time jumps around to past, future, and present in many places.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'When people are in need, gods rise to meet them.'

The plane had just taken off towards England, and Dean knew it would be hours until he heard anything from Cas. He smiled as he thought about what part he’d worked on when the plane had been in construction, and how old it was now. He couldn’t dawdle though, he had somewhere to be. Vanishing from the airport in New York, Dean reappeared in a construction site not too far from the airport Cas would be arriving at in several hours. He didn’t even blink to get the correct uniform on, joining the boys in the spare hanger in checking on the plane at hand, making sure everything was working smoothly. 

About ten hours later, and several different jobs having to do with various different things, Dean was waiting for Castiel to get off the plane. He had his hands in his jean pockets, and a smirk on his face. Cas would be tired, having to keep up the pilot and making sure everyone was calm enough to not prove difficult, and Dean couldn’t wait to see him again. Being able to see him after every plane ride he took did something to their relationship; their small separations and reunions were large in ways Dean didn’t understand, and he realized, maybe it was because he realized Cas was always coming back to him. 

A smile crept over Dean’s face by the image he knew Cas was wearing, one he often used when he was tired. A college student, heavy bags under their eyes crept forward as people came from the plane. His hair was almost black in color, but really just a dark brown, and his eyes were a startling blue, though bloodshot. He had books in his hands, which Dean knew were really just the schedules of all the long trips taking place around the world right now. Cas looked most like himself in this visage, and Dean liked it. When Cas walked up to him he took the lists and put his arm around his shoulders, walking with him away from the airport, vanishing and reappearing outside an old suburban home. 

The house that lied in front of them looked like it could only house three people, possibly four. Mortals, if they were to walk in, would find something that would cater to what they needed;three bedrooms would be available, and the kitchen stocked with their favorite foods, and it was always Castiel’s pleasure to invite travelers into the house.

Of course if you were immortal, what you say upon entry was completely different. The door led to a small cul-de-sac, six houses all around. Every one was different in some way, and Dean led Cas towards the one that looked somewhat run down. 

"Dean, it’s been a very long day."

"I know, babe, but I’ll help you with that."

"I should be on the flight from Japan to Hawaii right about now, I don’t have time for relaxing."

"They’ll be fine, Cas. You’re gonna relax, okay? It’s the first time in almost a month."

"I know, and I’m doing fine," Cas opened the door and let Dean in, closing it behind them. 

"That’s a lie. Come on, come to bed with me, alright? I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow," Dean took Cas’s hands in his own, smiling sweetly before leaning forward to kiss him. Their lips lingered over each other, and Dean could feel a smile creep up on Cas’s face. "Let’s shower first, okay?"

"I do believe bathing is in order, but I want to use the bath this time," Cas then moved ahead of Dean through their changing house. The house itself was magical, and it changed throughout to be what the couple wanted, and as Cas mentioned the bath, one appeared on the second floor that could fit both of them. They walked up the stairs, Cas holding Dean’s hand as he guided him up, and they walked into the bathroom to see the large tub already filled with water. 

They both undressed, and Dean kissed Cas’s shoulders and back while he did, rubbing small circles, Cas melting under his touch as he did. They got into the bathtub, lying next to eachother as the aroma of lavender filled the air. 

"How was Sam’s trial today?"

"It was fine. He called me about it. He told me how Emery and Emily broke up a fight today in Kansas. Some kids were angry about another stealing their ball for kickball."

"Ah, children. You know, I really hope we could have some someday," Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder before lying his head on it, sinking lower into the tub, his feet pushing forward before he was leaning on Dean’s chest. They stayed there until they fell asleep, the calm waters lulling them into the dreams of gods.


	2. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'When in doubt, pray.'

Castiel watched as the people in the bus slowly drifted to sleep, and he smiled. The driver was wide awake, having had a cup of coffee, and Castiel had made sure that on the road they were taking there were no accidents, and so with that, he left them for their journey. 

He rose above the clouds, his large gray wings propelling him through the air. It was one thing to teleport everywhere, and another to fly. Traveling was his passion, and to have his own way to do so was more than amazing to Castiel. It didn’t take long until Castiel heard something in the back of his mind, and in the blink of an eye he was in front of a car, the inhabitants all with their hands folded.

He knew they weren’t praying for him, but the new gods didn’t get their power from believers, they simply were, and they helped who they could with what they could do. The family was praying for a safe trip up North, and Castiel was able to get the route they planned in seconds, and made sure to check for accidents. There were none, and he was able to smile and just touch the mother’s shoulder through the car, phasing his arm back out after her back relaxed and she grew calm. Things would be okay, Castiel knew that. 

So many trips were leaving and arriving at once, that he could not see to all of them, but he made sure to try and visit as many as possible before they left, during the duration of their traveling, and even as they arrived. On some of the longer trips he stayed the duration, to make sure they arrived safely and unharmed. It eased hims mind, to know that people were going from place to place, the ability within their grasp to travel the world, though unlike he did. 

It was at times that there weren’t major plane rides happening, that families took a break from traveling cross country, that Castiel was able to relax, routes to various places disappearing in his mind, and different modes of transportation vanished from his conscious. It rarely ever happened, and so he took a walk through the local park, as he knew this particular town in Oregon had a pond, and let his mind wander. He didn’t pay attention to what he looked like, he didn’t try to hide himself, so it was very likely his wings were passing through veils that human eyes could see. 

The weather was superb and he liked being able to walk through the grass surrounding the pond. He stopped by the edge, and saw how clear and still it was, which it shouldn’t have been. That was when he realized someone was trying to contact him. Castiel pressed his foot to the pond to receive the message, and the water rippled until Dean was looking back at him. 

Castiel knew that his husband was somewhere in Florida helping with the construction of a new ride in Walt Disney World, and so seeing him made him smile. 

"It’s been days, Cas," Dean seemed exhausted, and Castiel nodded. 

"It has. When are you planned to finish?"

"Another ten minutes, the people here I think can handle everything else."

"I’ll meet you back home, how about it?"

"That sounds awesome. I’ll see you soon, babe," Dean winked and the water rippled again, erasing the image of the other man. Castiel took a large breath and was in the air again, letting the wind run through his feathers and hair, the thrill of flying overtaking him as he traveled back home. He landed in front of the house the mortals could see, and he saw someone walking down the sidewalk, a large backpack on their shoulders. They seemed to be holding a map and turning it around this way and that, as if they were lost. Castiel knew for a fact that they were, and walked up to them, making sure to mask himself as a boy of the same age. 

"Hello, do you need help?"

"Oh, yes. I was wondering what town this was. I got lost in a forest and I don’t know what way I came out and I need to find a hotel," the girl pushed her hair behind her ear, and Castiel smiled, taking the map to see it. She really was lost it seemed, and he knew just what he needed to do. 

"Where are you going? The end of your trip I mean?"

"Oh, I’m traveling to my aunt’s house in Montana. It’s a ways away, but I lost my car a bit back," she was blushing now, and Castiel hoped his visage wasn’t affecting this. 

"Well, you should stay in my house for the night. It’s just me in here, and I’m sure you could use a good home cooked meal," Castiel gestured to the small house, and she looked towards it, her eyes widening and becoming brighter. 

"I would love to, but I don’t want to be a burden," she swallowed hard and pushed her hair behind her back. 

"You won’t be, I cater to travelers all the time, I’m one myself to be honest. It’s my pleasure, truly," Castiel started walking towards the house, knowing she was following. 

"You really live here alone?"

"Sometimes. Other times my husband is here."

"Oh, well uh, where is he usually?"

"He works here and there as a mechanic, or building inspector. He does lots of things with his hands."

"Ah, well," she stopped as she entered the house. It looked almost exactly like her aunt’s house to her, and Castiel could see through her eyes and agreed that it was sometime worth coming home to. "This looks to familiar."

"People always seem to say that," Castiel kept his amusement in, walking towards teh kitchen. "I may not be here all night, don’t worry. The fridge is full of food, and there’s a clean bathroom upstairs along with bedrooms. There’s also a small study downstairs if you go through that door," Castiel pointed to the other door in the kitchen, then looked back as she nodded. 

"Oh, I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Nicole," she put her hand out, and Castiel took it with both of his, shaking it gently. 

"I’m Castiel. Please, make yourself at home. You can stay however long you like," and in fact he hoped she didn’t leave the house until he could get it up and closer to the town she was going to, because she was off route at this point, and would never make it there before winter set in. 

"Thank you so much, Castiel. You have no clue what this means for me."

"No, thank you for letting me help you. I love being able to help who I can." Castiel smiled again, and she smiled back just as easily. 

Hours later, just past midnight, Castiel lay in bed, his head on Dean’s lap. Dean was carding his fingers through his hair, both of them naked and tired from previous activities and a shower. They both had long days tomorrow, and just wanted to spend time in silence with one another, something not usually done. 

"She seems nice," Dean commented, being able to sense as she turned in the bed that didn’t really exist in the house they all technically lived in. 

"She does. She was on her way to Montana."

"The house is usually in Kansas though, right?"

"Yes, and she had started from Oklahoma, so she wasn’t too far off."

"Well, what you’re doing for her is nice."

"I know. Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"I love you," Castiel sat up next to Dean, his hand going to cup his chin. Dean smiled at him, his hands on Cas’s hip and leg. 

"I love you too," he leaned forward and kissed him long and gentle, pulling back with his eyes half lidded. "Have you already changed the house?"

"Yes, now let’s get some sleep so I can be there to say goodbye to her tomorrow morning."

"Maybe I’ll say goodbye too."

"I think she would like that." Castiel pushed Dean’s chest with his hand until they were both lying on the bed, facing each other with a thin sheet over them. 

"A family prayed today, and I heard it."

"They must have needed you."

"I guess. I still wish they prayed to us directly." Castiel sighed, turning on his back. Dean moved, his hand on Cas’s chest as he looked down at him. 

"I’ll pray to you. I’ll pray that you can always get to your destination safe, and that you can always return to me."

"You know I will."

"I know. I love you," Dean smiled again, small kisses peppering his jaw and neck, going down to his collarbone. 

"I’ll pray to you too. I’ll pray that you stay safe when working large equipment, and that no dangerous fires start that you can’t handle. I’ll pray that you return to me in one piece."

"You know I’ll be fine."

"I do. I love you," Cas smiled, bringing Dean’s face back up to kiss him, his hands running through his hair before they curled around one another, willing to share a closeness that came only with being above the others. Their dreams danced and danced together, their prayers being heard by no one but themselves. 

 


	3. Cheirsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cherish those who respect your beliefs, especially if they are not the same.'

Never once since Dean had been born had he ever thought about people believing in him. He wasn’t some hotshot like the Greek gods had been, people being sacrificed in his name to get his blessing. Dean saw himself as just a mechanic, because at heart, that’s what he was. Sure, he could be across the world in the blink of an eye and talk to his husband through reflective surfaces, but he was still just a man; he didn’t take what his father told him to heart. It was one warm day in Texas, he’d been working in a garage that only had three workers, and two of them were injured from an accident the day before, when he knew something was off.

Dean had offered his help in the garage, since he couldn’t really blend into a place that only had three workers, and he was accepted by the one woman who was working the place that day. He moved quickly, able to get jobs done at least twice as fast as a regular human could. With his help, they were able to finish the day’s work before three in the afternoon, and it was when they were both in the locker room, changing, that she started really talking.

"So, am I one of your special chosen ones?" She smiled at him as she brought her shirt over her head, and he raised an eyebrow as he tightened his belt.

"What?"

"Well, you’re obviously not normal, you must be a god or something to work that fast, even on a good day," she was smart, and Dean knew he did have a hard chance in staying hidden in a small town like this.

"I am a god, but no, you’re not really a ‘chosen one’. What’s that even supposed to mean?" Dean sat down on the bench as she started fixing up her hair in front of the mirror in her locker.

"You know, way back when in all the myths, the gods mated with the humans, demigod offspring, you know?" Dean instantly knew what she was talking about and his face heated.

"No, you’re not a chosen one. I’m married."

"So were Hephaestus and Aphrodite, but you didn’t see that stopping them."

"We’re not like them," Dean stood up, grabbing his jacket from the small hook on the wall and putting it over his arm.

"I get it. Well, is she human?"

"He’s not, he’s a god, like me."

"Ah, I see. Well, how about we talk about this over dinner? Just as friends of course. I’ll pay too since you helped so much," she continued to smile, and Dean wished he remembered her name.

"That sounds fine. I can’t remember your name for the life of me, though."

"It’s Cathy. Is the name you gave me real? Dean?"

"Yes, it’s my name."

"Cool, then let’s get going, I know a place not too far down the road we can walk to."

Minutes later they were both seated at a diner, the lunch rush gone, and the dinner rush yet to come. Dean chose his usual, a double cheeseburger with a side of curly fries and water. He didn’t need to drink human alcohol when he had godly alcohol to get drunk, though that had been less often since he and Cas had married. She ordered a salad, making sure to add bacon bits on top of it as well with some nonfat milk. They ate in peace mostly, and though Dean didn’t really need to eat, he liked to.

"So, your husband, where is he?"

"He’s on a flight from New York to California."

"Why?"

"He helps those traveling long distances, and he seems to like planes more than boats."

"Guess he’s part bird and just loves to fly," Cathy laughed and he joined her in that, because it was more true than she knew.

"Yeah, I don’t like flying too much, so I just meet him where he lands."

"How do you even get there?"

"I can teleport," Dean drank a long swallow of his water, sighing in relief after. "All of the gods can do that."

"There are more of you?"

"Yeah, about 13 of us? Though two of them are children right now."

"Really, baby gods?"

"Yeah, my niece and nephew, Emery and Emily. They’re the cutest."

"I had a son, his name was Everett," her face grew downcast, and Dean saw it before him. A car crash about four years ago, three people in the vehicle. Cathy had been sitting in the back seat, Everett had wanted to sit next to Dad, and they deemed him old enough to do so.

"I’m sorry."

"It’s okay. I’m dealing with it just fine. Just hurts a lot, you know?"

"I don’t."

"Oh, well, it’s like you’ve got stabbed in the heart, and the stitches haven’t quite healed too well."

"That sounds horrible."

"It is, but bearable with work. I don’t have to think too much about it," she smiled and continued eating, and Dean could sense she was no longer comfortable with the conversation. They finished eating in silence and Dean picked up the tab after he insisted that she needn’t worry about it. He saw her home, since she no longer drove places herself, something he knew made sense because of what happened. He smiled and big her goodnight before he was in front of his own house.

Cathy hadn’t asked, hadn’t even waved about his existence. She hadn’t doubted him, even though there was a significant chance she just didn’t voice her thoughts. He had noticed the small cross necklace around her neck, and so he knew it wouldn’t have been easy to go with him if she was in fact Christian. He didn’t mind though, and he thought that it had been a very nice afternoon.

Cas wasn’t expected back for a few hours, but Dean was sure he could convince him to come home early. Walking into the house, and then into the cul-de-sac and waving to his parents and his brother, he entered his own house. Thinking about his plans made the top story rearrange to hold a large bed, the sheets silky and pliable under his touch. There was a large mirror behind the bed and on the ceiling, and it was easy for Dean to undress and lie on the bed, looking at the mirror and reaching his mind towards it. He could feel Cas through the mirror and watched as it turned into a screen to show him in the airplane’s bathroom. Cas blinked several times before he could talk.

"Dean, this flight has at least three more hours."

"I know, I thought you could come home early," Dean moved his arms to support his back as he somewhat sat up, and he smirked.

"I’ll be there in five minutes, stay put," Cas’s voice had gone dry, and Dean chuckled as the mirror returned to it’s original image of himself. It was maybe one or two minutes when he heard the bedroom door open, and he’d kept to himself, not touching anything preemptively. Dean looked to Cas, who’s eyes were dark and he chuckled, motioning for him to come forward. He did.

Castiel was naked with a blink of an eye, jumping onto the bed and on top of Dean rather quickly to kiss him passionately, his tongue sweeping inside his mouth and wrestling with his own.

"I didn’t know the plane ride had been that boring," Dean was able to get out, his breath uneven as Castiel kissed down his jaw and neck, leaving small bites and bruises in his wake.

"It hadn’t been. I’d been talking to an elderly lady about religion."

"That’s funny, I met someone today, and I think she believed in me," Dean knew it was odd, and it must have been so odd that Castiel stopped what he was doing, moving to be lying on Dean, chest to chest with their legs tangled.

"Really? What was that like?"

"It was weird, but nice. She was a nice person," Dean shrugged, and Castiel smiled, kissing him again, though slower.

"Well, that’s rather nice. The elderly woman was a nun, and she knew many things about Catholicism. Did you know my name is similar to an angels?"

"I didn’t, but Cas, I think we better get so something else right now," Dean kissed him again, his hands bringing his face closer before Cas snatched himself away, a wicked smile on his face.

"Which shall it be?"

"Whatever, babe. Just hurry," Dean moved himself to have his head on the pillows to support him somewhat in whatever they ended up doing. Castiel nodded and moved off of Dean after placing kisses on his collarbone. He reached towards a nightstand that hadn’t been there previously and pulled out a small thin tube, squeezing the gel out before he sat back, his legs spread. Dean swallowed thickly as he watched Cas begin to stretch himself.

One, then two fingers, Cas began to scissor himself, and what was worse was that Cas was watching himself too, in both mirrors behind and above the bed. Dean had his hand on his dick, pumping slowly, and just running fingers up and down the shaft, trying to not become too overstimulated. He didn’t want to come early. Cas was up to three fingers, and about to add a fourth when he first started to moan, his eyes fluttering shut.

"You ready, baby?"

"Almost, j-just a second," Cas had four fingers, pushing in and out almost smoothly and without resistance. Dean smiled and was about to move forward, to push Cas on his back, when Cas shook his head.

"I’m going to do this," he said simply, and Dean nodded. Castiel pulled his hand out then pushed Dean down with his hand and moved to sit on his lap. Taking Dean’s cock in his hand and lining himself up, he pumped a few times, getting the extra lube onto his dick, and began to lower himself. It was slow and wonderful, the warmth and tightness was so intense Dean had to keep himself from touching Cas anywhere. Once down, their hips together, Dean smiled, and Cas leaned down slowly, kissing him rather messily before his hands were on Dean’s chest, and he began to rock his ass back and forth.

The mirrors were a good idea, and as Dean watched Cas fuck himself on his cock, he was so glad his imagination was able to supply him with such a wonderful idea. Soon Cas just held his hips up and Dean fucked into him mercilessly, his breathing so erratic he knew a human wouldn’t have been able to keep up. They met in the middle a lot more, Cas pushing down, and Dean pushing up, able to his Cas’s prostate almost every time before Cas was pumping himself and coming all over Dean’s stomach, his hole clenching around Dean’s cock and pushing him over the edge, making him come inside Cas.

Cas lied down on Dean, their chests flush together, Dean’s softening dick still inside Cas until it became somewhat uncomfortable, and they lied side by side. Dean kissed Cas again, pulling the sheets over them before turning over. Cas latched onto Dean’s back almost immediately, pulling him close with his arms around his stomach.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas. Good night."

"Good night."

The two gods were swept off into dreams of believing and believers, though they couldn’t tell which one they both became.

 


	4. Comic Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Not everyone you know will like you, but that does not mean you are not good.'

The house was dark at night, as was usual. Tessa stayed home at night, filling out her reapings by extension of her ravens. Charlie was sure to stay by her side, quietly planning future events she was to be a part of.

"Hey Tess, do you wanna go with me to Comic Con this year?"

"People don't usually like me."

"I'm sure they'll love you. It's not like your a stray Klingon or anything," Charlie smiled, pushing the hair that had fallen from her pony tail behind her ear. Tessa glanced over to where Charlie was sitting, her face impassive. 

"I don't know. I'm very busy."

"They would think the ravens are cool! You would totally be able to take them."

"Charlie, it's not about that, I'm very off-putting."

"You could totally pull being Vulcan."

"Charlie."

"Alright, well could you think about it?"

"I might." Tess then returned to her ravens, sending them out towards the various people that were dying in her vicinity. She only had jurisdiction to a certain extent, and San Diego was not one of them.

* * *

  
Charlie was hell bent on having Tessa join her at Comic Con. Not only could she brag that she had a hot girlfriend, she could also just show her what it was she thrived in. It wasn't every day Comic Con happened, and though Charlie had been going every year since it began, she still hadn't once taken Tessa in all those years. She was getting ready to dress up as Kirk, since of course Star Trek was important right about now. Tessa liked Star Trek, so of course they could go as gender bent space husbands. It was practically perfect. Okay, so Charlie hadn't mentioned that to Tessa yet, but she was going to, it would just need a little coaxing. Which meant cooking dinner and dessert and making sure the bed was nice and comfy for a late night up. 

Charlie had sent along her plans to the director of the convention, and began her plan. The house was tidy, as it always was, but now that it was day, it was filled with colorful posters depicting super heroes and different television shows and movies. She got control of the house during the day, and she liked nothing better. There were several posters for Star Trek, the original series and the reboot, in the kitchen, and that made it better for baking. 

Brownies were what Charlie made; she made sure to pour some of the batter in, place Oreos in the middle, and then she put the rest of the batter on top. Dessert needed to be cold, to be served with ice cream, and it would be well on it's way after it was done baking. Dinner wasn't quite the same. Charlie thought about taking Tessa to Farrell's, since a new one had just opened in Sacramento, and it was always fun to see those. Charlie of course had had a hand in those since they started popping up back in '63. It didn't seem like the right thing to do though, and so Charlie did the one sensible thing for dinner, she called Dean. 

Of course Dean was away during the day too, but this was an emergency! If Tessa didn't go to Comic Con this year how was Charlie going to be able to cope with everything she experienced there, unable to share it with anyone? She dialed the number on her phone and waited for it to be picked up. 

"Charlie, I'm working."

"I know, I know. I wanted to know if you could help me cook dinner for Tessa tonight."

"What's the occasion?"

"I need to convince her to go to Comic Con this year."

"You already had dessert in the oven?"

"Yep."

"And plans for sex later?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Then I'll be over in an hour, okay? I'll help with dinner. Get something for me to work with though," a voice came from the other side of the line, and Charlie chuckled a bit. "I have to go. See you later Charles."

"Later, Erik." Charlie hung up the phone and sighed, looking around the kitchen. The brownies were about to be finished, so when she took them out of the oven she placed them on the stove and set out for a grocery store. 

* * *

 

She had a freaking horrible time at the grocery store. She knew Tessa liked vegetables, and not meat too much, and that was it. They never really ate a lot together since they didn't have to, but all the good things seemed to involve meat and Charlie did not what to turn her off, especially when her goal was the exact opposite. Thankfully, Dean met her there, since it was where all the gods seemed to prefer to shop. They even ran into Karen as she was picking out something for dinner for her and Bobby. 

"Oh, a nice pot roast is always good. I'll make one for the family on Friday. That should work out," Karen left them with that, telling them what time it should be ready and just to come over and maybe bring something else; it seemed as though there was going to be a godly potluck. 

"Alright, if you want vegetables, I understand, but you don't have to stay that way. Some meat could be good, but not a lot. I mean, have you ever really seen her eat?"

"Of course I have! We've been going out for years!"

"Then why don't you know what she likes?"

"I only ever see her snacking on things and it's usually vegetables," Charlie was freaking out; how could she not know her girlfriend of years? Decades?

"Well, that doesn't mean she doesn't eat meat."

"I guess, but what if she doesn't?"

"Hey, let's just make something I'm sure she'll love, and something I can just direct you with, I won't even have to touch anything." Dean then pushed their kart down another aisle and began picking up boxes on the side before heading to the refrigerator section and grabbing some hamburger. 

Back home, Charlie learned how to cook Hamburger Helper. At least that was what it was, it didn't really resemble what the box showed. Dean helped by telling her what spices to add, and what kind of pasta to use, since they already had a collection. Dean left while it was cooling down, saying that Cas was getting off a boat in Vancouver, and he needed to be there to meet him. 

Charlie looked at the dinner and hoped that it would work. It did. 

* * *

 

It was in a tangle of limbs that they fell onto the bed, Charlie quickly trying to take Tessa's clothes off since her's already littered the floors, Tessa's hand exploring her back as they pulled one another closer. Their mouths met constantly between breaths they didn't need to take, and long glances they loved to have. Tessa finally was able to push herself to the top, straddling Charlie's lap with her jeans still on.   
"Come on, Tess, please?"  
"Fine, but you don't get to touch me until I've made you come twice," Tessa smiled, leaning down again, pushing Charlie's wrists above her head before placing a binding spell on them and locking them in place. Tessa smiled and removed herself from the bed, throwing off her jeans before she spread Charlie's legs.   
"We could-"  
"I know what you're thinking, and I'll consider it after I've made you come." Tessa moved again to kiss Charlie, moving to kiss down her neck and chest, circling her tongue around her nipples, biting playfully before grabbing her breasts and squeezing them lightly as Tessa kissed down her stomach Charlie writhed underneath her, wanting to move and already turned on so much and not getting barely anything for it.   
"Just wait," Tessa licked at her hipbone before kissing her thigh and moving her mouth over her lower lips, looking up to Charlie to see how she squirmed under her mouth. She licked gently against her, using her hand to spread her apart slowly, messaging her too before flicking her tongue over her clit. Charlie's back arched at that, and Tessa smiled, just thinking of the bounds being gone,and they were. Charlie's hands went to her head, pushing Tessa further into her crotch, licking her out.   
Tessa came up, moving to kiss Charlie, and as she did, slipped a finger into her, her thumb rubbing her slowly and lightly. "So sweet and wet for me," Tessa smiled, kissing her again before pushing two fingers in and fucking her just like that. Charlie came undone beneath her, and she couldn't help but smile. Tessa kissed and licked around her nipples, biting playfully until she knew Charlie was close, and then she stopped, pulling her fingers out and sitting up. Charlie gasped and followed her, looking up and hurt.   
"Why'd you stop?"  
"I want you to get off by yourself," Tessa licked her fingers clean, leaned forward to kiss Charlie, and then laid next to her, spreading her own legs before lowering her hand to start and masterbate. Charlie swallowed thickly, and nodded, biting her lip as she began to flick at her clit rather fast, rubbing hard, her legs twitching as she did. Tessa watched her and was so enamored she grew close within seconds. Charlie's hand moved to stop her's, pulling Tessa's hand over to put them into her. It only took a few more flicks and Charlie was coming around her fingers, gasps on her tongue that Tessa was quick to claim.   
Tessa pulled her fingers out, smiling as Charlie sighed and closed her eyes, licking them mindlessly before she moved to be straddling Charlie's chest.   
"You up for licking me clean?" Tessa whispered down at her, and Charlie smiled, grabbing Tessa's hips and pulling them forward so she could thrust her tongue into her vagina. Charlie moved her tongue slowly when outlining her lips, flicking and putting pressure onto her clit every so often when she wasn't tongue fucking Tessa like it was the most glorious thing that had happened to her. It only took about a minute before Tessa was leaning forward, her hands in Charlie's hair as she clenched around the tongue inside of her, gasping for air as she came.   
The two laid down next to each other, under a large comforter since the house was always cold. Charlie framed Tessa's face with her finger, a small smirk on her face.   
"I guess I'll go with you."  
"Score!" Charlie smiled and kissed Tessa, her girlfriend smiling back.

"Though I'm not sure I want to go as Kirk and Spock."

"I'm up for debate," Charlie raised her eyebrow, wondering what Tessa had in mind.


	5. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Giving thanks is something all creations do.'

Sam smiled as Jess walked in front of him, the twins both holding her hands as they walked towards the park. The sky was a bright blue, almost cloudless and extremely bright from the sun that was about to hit its noontime peak. He still had his suit on from the case he'd just had watched, but hadn't partaken in. The judge seemed to have everything under control, and he knew he was keeping Emery and Emily waiting. They'd been asking to go to a park for days now, since they'd been stuck at home while Jessica taught them, and it was about time they got out of the house, and around mortals anyways. 

There was one thing he didn't like about bringing his children here though, and that was because they were both blind. They could see perfectly through other senses, and had never not once bumped into anything on accident, but they're eyes were glossed over, and to another child, especially a human child, it would be unnerving. Still, they needed to be socialized, they needed to get out of their small hiding place they called home. 

Emery and Emily were about six years old, and both of them were fairly well behaved, and it had been a shock when they were born blind, but both Sam and Jessica knew why. They were there to help equality, going off of a person's personality and what they thought of themselves rather than what the children could see with their own eyes. It was nice, and to know that it was something the people finally needed, or at least thought they needed, was good. 

Sam watched as Jess let them into the park, the ground filled with bark chips and play structures in bright colors. The two identical children squealed with delight, running towards them with eyes unseeing. There were a few other children and adults around, but none seemed to notice their harmless affliction. Jess walked back over to Sam, grabbing his hand before pushing her hair behind her ear. They went and sat on a bench, one of the many that were littered around the park, and watched as their children played around. 

There was a sand box filled with toys and a little puddle of water, and Emily soon moved over to that, though another girl was there already. Emily smiled at her, and they began to play, though Sam could feel the tension and awkwardness of the other child from seeing Emily's eyes. Emery was trying to tackle the monkey bars, swinging from one to another, making it half way before his hands began to burn and he needed to let go. A boy maybe a year or two older than him came over and started to show him how to do it, and how you couldn't take long breaks when trying to get all the way across. Emery nodded his head, and Sam smiled as he watched their son get all the way across, jumping off the ladder on the other side, his hands raised, though blistered, above his head. He looked over to his parents, and both Sam and Jess waved back, smiling proudly at their growing son. 

"You know, they're growing quite fast."

"They're growing at the same rate as any other human child."

"Physically, Sam. They're growing fast mentally and soon I won't be able to teach them all that much."

"That's ridiculous. Everyone learns all the time as they grow up. We're still learning," Sam put his arm around Jess's shoulders, kissing the top of her head. She shook her head, a small laugh coming from her. 

"They know what they are, and what they can do already, but they chose not to use their powers. They know it makes them unequal. They're trying to stay the same, to stay as children their own age."

"They know they're not though. They know that they're different and won't be able to stay the same as humans. You have seen their hands right?" Sam was talking about the small symbols that had began to form on their hands in times of stress. They were small little things of which they couldn't really tell what they were, but they seemed to be weights, as though they weighed a person's soul, as they tried to make everyone equal. It was something Sam and Jess hadn't talked a lot about, their twins not having been stressed enough to see it appear often. 

"Yes, I have. They know what they are. I just think we need to keep them inside until they're completely mature."

"Jess you know they would hate that. Do you see them?" As Sam said this, both of them were helping to build a sand castle, a rather large one they had the two other kids at the park work with them on. They watched as they tried to make it taller rather than wider, and watched as it collapsed. 

"I know. I'm just thinking, maybe we should send them to a school, something constructive other than playgrounds in small towns."

"Maybe we should. We could talk to them about it later." 

"Alright, but I think we should head home. We're supposed to meet at Bobby and Karen's house tonight for dinner."

"Oh yeah! Well then let's go," Sam stood up and held his hand out for Jess, who wave the twins over. They were both covered in sand, their sandals nowhere to be found. They also wore the biggest smiles under their unseeing eyes. The family walked just a few feet by the street, and then vanished towards their home. 

The small cul-de-sac smelled wonderful, and the kids ran off towards the house in front of them, leaving their parents behind. Sam and Jess walked in to see everyone there, plus someone they hadn't yet met. Another woman sat with Tessa and Charlie, and they all seemed very close. Sam knew he would meet her eventually, but he sat down at the table, both of the parents bracketing their kids as they sat around them. Bobby and Karen sat at the head, John and Mary at the foot of the table. Sam and Jess and their kids had one side while Dean, Castiel, Charlie, Tessa, and the new girl sat on the other. 

"Let's all give thanks for being here, for being able to have such a wonderful meal with our family. I am so glad we could all do this and get together. Now, let's eat," Karen smiled, her short brown hair pinned back behind her head as she sat down, smoothing the apron that was tied around her hips. 

The table was filled with food;there were pot roast, mashed potatoes, several kinds of beer and vegetables, and three different bowls of bread being passed around, though the butter seemed to stay in the same place. They all ate and had comfortable conversations about what they'd been doing that day. Tessa and Charlie introduced their new partner, her name was Gilda. Her curley brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her clothes seemed majestic, much more than what the rest of them usually wore. Dean and Castiel announced they were having a child, that they planned for this upcoming weekend to try, and that of course got the rest of them excited, wondering what they were going to name a child who's gender hadn't even been determined yet. 

The meal went smoothly, and the alcohol and other drinks, their children had soda, were all gone and drained. Everyone was feeling full and cozy, and soon everyone departed for their own houses, thanking Bobby and Karen for the meal. Sam and Jess were both carrying their sleeping children to their house, placing them on their bunk bed in one of the rooms before retreating to theirs. 

Their limbs were tangled, smiles and on their breathless mouths. Sam was atop Jess, his hands framing her face as he kissed her. 

"I'm thankful for you, Jessica. I'm so glad you're here."

"I know," Jess leaned up and kissed him, and then ran her hands down his back. Their naked bodies rolled with one another, and Jess hooked her legs around his back. "But can we get to the main event?" Sam chuckled, kissing her again before he began to kiss down her body. He kissed her neck and chest, licking between her breasts and kissing them, using his hands to massage them as he kissed down her stomach. She giggled under his light touch until he was kissing her thighs, and then small gasps came out of her mouth, leaving it open as he licked around her lips, flicking his tongue ever so lightly over her clit and pushing his tongue slowly into her. Jess's hand went to his hair, pulling it while also pushing his head further in, his tongue further in to her. 

"Sam, please," she whined, and he looked up to see her biting her lip, her eyes closed. Sam smiled, licking his way around, and rubbing the tip of his tongue harder against her clit before he moved up, living himself up before slowly pushing in. Jess gasped again, her hands grasping at Sam's as she began to have her hips meet his as he thrust into her. It had been a while since they'd been able to do this, staying awake to cater to the needs of their children, but now they let loose, and Sam soon began to push himself into her faster, leaning down to kiss her forehead and her gaping mouth. 

Jess was almost trembling beneath him, so overcome with pleasure that she could barely breathe, and Sam could see that. He smiled, almost laughing as he continued to thrust into her, trying to hit the spot that made her completely melt. It didn't take long, and soon Jess was clenching around him, and that pushed him over the edge, both of them coming. 

Only a few minutes later they lied in bed, Jess on top of Sam, her head on his chest. "Do you think we'll have another child?"

"I don't know. Do you want another child?"

"I think so."

"Well then we can only hope. I love you."

"I love you too," Jess smiled, moving her head up to kiss him softly before laying back down, both of them falling asleep soon after.


	6. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Wherever two or more gather, there is worship.'

 

Charlie smiled towards Gilda and Tessa, following behind them as they walked through a mortal drinking establishment. Anything humans made didn't hold a candle to what they had, but it was good fun, and Charlie liked it, which meant her girlfriends were able to amuse her. They walked out of the door of the bar, and were walking through the door of their own home, which had changed itself to be one story, the only thing in the one room a large bed.

  
Smiling, Charlie walked closer to the bed, feeling the mattress and sighing as he fell into it. Tessa and Gilda held their gazes on her, and she could feel it. Charlie began to slowly stretch, her arms reaching out behind her, her stomach showing from under her shirt. The women in front of her stopped, watching, and she couldn't help but smile. "Well? Aren't you going to join me?" She looked from her spot, barely raising her head before Gilda was moving forward, her hands slipping under Charlie's shirt. Tessa stayed off the bed, behind both of them, working on getting their pants down.

  
Soon enough both Charlie and Gilda were kissing, mouths open and welcome as they tried to stay oxygenated while Tessa worked them both open, her fingers in Charlie, scissoring, while her mouth covered Gilda. Charlie gasped when Tessa curled her fingers, her back arching as she brought her legs together around her hand. Gilda was trembling above her, trying to kiss every inch of skin that wasn't still covered.

  
Shirts were gone with a thought, Charlie and Gilda lying naked atop one another, catching their breath as Tessa began to move them around. Charlie was kept on her back, but Gilda was moved, her legs straddling Charlie's face, her lips just above her mouth. It was easy for charlie to reach, her hands moving to Gilda's thighs as she moved her tongue over her labia, sucking lightly and smiling as she began to tremble more, falling forward to have her arms support her. Though as Charlie was about to continue she felt Tessa begin to lick her own clit, sucking while she pushed two fingers into her. Charlie moaned into Gilda's legs, trying to gather herself in order to continue. She used her hands, bringing one around to hold Gilda's ass while the other spread her open for her to lick more. Charlie lead her tongue into Gilda's sweet hole, pushing slowly and fucking her open with just that. Above her Gilda moaned, grabbing the sheets and pushing her face down into the mattress.

  
Tessa wasn't finished though, and soon enough Charlie couldn't keep her hands on Gilda. She moved her hands to the back of Tessa's head, keeping it there while the goddess licked her clean, sucking on her slit more forcefully.

  
"Tess, I'm not gonna last long like this," Charlie breathed, and she looked up when Gilda moved down to kiss her. Gilda then turned around, her slit still in Charlie's face, but her mouth moving to Charlie's own. Tessa fucked her faster and faster with her fingers, moving her head so Gilda could take her place sucking down on her. Soon enough both of them were, and then Charlie was coming, her muscles clenching around the fingers inside her as she screamed.

  
Tess and Gilda both moved up after that, kissing each other over and over while Charlie moved her hands to massage their breasts, and even moved down while they kissed one another to lick around their nipples and used her hands to fuck their own wet pussies. They traded air, kissing sloppily while Charlie moved her hands faster, trying to rub their clits while she fucked them with her fingers. Gilda came first, squeezing around Charlie's fingers and falling onto her. Tessa took longer, she knew that, and soon they were turned around.

  
Tessa had her back on the mattress, her long dark hair splayed behind her and her breasts leaning to either side of her chest, a smirk on her face. "Well? Come on now," she smiled and Charlie leaned in to kiss her, though pushed her tongue in halfway through, licking at her teeth and pushing her tongue around with her own. Gilda moved to Tessa's lower body, kissing her pelvic bones and the top of her coarse pubic hair, licking down till she was sucking on Tessa's clit and looking up as Tessa and Charlie continued to kiss.

  
"I want you down there too, Charlie, come on," Tessa gave another kiss, and Charlie was then moving down. Tessa sat up on the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide, both Gilda and Charlie on the ground looking up at her. She smiled and pushed their heads toward her pussy, and they began to lick and kiss all over. Charlie left bruises and kisses all along her left thigh, kissing Gilda while they tried to lick Tessa clean. The death goddess pushed their hair out of the way as they kissed one another and kissed her lips, almost fighting over who would get to make her come. It didn't take long, Charlie pushing her tongue into Tessa while Gilda moved to suck her clit, moving up to sit on her lap, her ass in Charlie's face. Gilda kissed Tessa, her arms squeezing at her breasts and pushing her hair around. When Tessa began to moan, began to move thrust her hips up, Charlie knew she was close, and began to flick her tongue over her clit, pushing three fingers into her soaking pussy. Tessa came with a shout seconds later, her hand forcing Charlie's head into her thighs, her tongue licking up all her juices.

  
The three separated languidly, moving to the top of the bed and under the covers. Gilda sighed in the middle, Charlie behind her with her arm over her waist. Tessa smile at both of them, her eyes closing as they all drifted off to sleep, their naked bodies entwined with one another's.


End file.
